


A Stroll through Kalos

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: The Stone family spends time in Lumiose City, with Steven spoiling his family.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Stroll through Kalos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



> For ben4kevin who requested this fic and gave me a cute fluffy prompt! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Also notes for this fic from my requester: Wes is heavily pregnant with twins: Topaz (daughter) and Slate (son), and West is their firstborn son is five. West has a huge attachment to Wes's Cobalion and hopes to have him as his starter Pokemon one day.

Steven spoiling his family wasn't anything shocking, West of all people would know this well enough. Well, maybe his dad Wes would know it better than him, but then again he was only five.

Ever since he heard the news that he'd be an older brother to a little brother  _ and  _ sister on the way Steven had been spoiling Wes relentlessly. It was always an amusing sight to see Wes’s scoff turn into a soft smile the moment his other dad started fretting over him. Now would be a good example of such a display as they currently sat inside of one of many Lumiose City's cafes, spoiling themselves with sweets after a light lunch. Even their small group of Pokemon of Espeon, Umbreon, Metagross and Cobalion got to enjoy a family lunch together with them, eating more than the three themselves.

"Are you sure you got plenty to eat?" Steven asks, voice tinged with concern. "I'm more than happy to buy more or to take with us along the way!"

West watches his dad shake his head, an affectionate roll of his eyes as he squeezes Steven's hand and gets ready to stand up. Espeon and Umbreon look excited about the idea for seconds with Metagross unable to hide its own excitement about it. Cobalion on the other hand seemed content as he was, standing over West as if he were guarding him. 

"Dad I thought you were going to let me go make my own trainer PR video!" West pouts, hopping up from his own seat and running over to Steven with pleading puppy eyes. His light blue hair fell into his face and Cobalion stood over him, following his footsteps with a mighty presence. 

"Yes, of course we are West but we need to go clothes shopping first," Steven's tone is gentle, a hand running through West's hair, seemingly unaffected by his pleading look. Maybe he used it one too many times.. "Then after that we'll go make your video, okay?"

West groans and nods, knowing he lost the battle and makes a point to ignore the quiet chuckle he manages to catch from his other dad. He already has plenty of outfits! Why did they always have to get him new stuff anytime they went out?

"If a certain somebody didn't always ruin his outfits playing with our Pokemon maybe we wouldn't have to buy so many," Wes pipes up, not bothering to hide his smile and receives a tongue getting stuck out at him in response. "Steven, didn't you mention something about going to the Stone Emporium later?"

Whether it was intentional or not West's eyes were already sparkling by the idea of getting to see so many fascinating stones. Okay so  _ maybe  _ he could endure a shopping trip if he got to spend time gushing about stones with his dad.

"I swear other than our shared eye color you've got Steven's looks  _ and  _ his personality," Wes huffs out a laugh, holding onto Steven's hand as they begin to leave the cafe, their Pokemon following along. "Maybe it's all those rock books you read to me before he was born."

"Perhaps," Steven chuckles, watching an eager West run ahead of them out the cafe, only to get stopped by the back of his shirt being bit by Cobalion. "Though he does have some of your personality. I can never recall being as eager about everything other than stones when I was his age."

"Guessing you never chased after Pokemon like he does when you were younger?" Wes quirks an eyebrow before a small smirk forms on his lips. "Unless it were a steel type I'm guessing?"

"Got me there," Steven ducks his head sheepishly, his eyes softening at the sight of Cobalion letting West ride on his back. Nobody else was allowed to do so, not even Umbreon who got grumpily barked at from the legendary when he last tried. "Though, perhaps he gets that from me as well."

West is oblivious to the conversation from beside him, small arms wrapped securely around Cobalion’s neck as they head towards the Boutique Couture. As boring as shopping could be for him, he couldn’t help but feel excited by their big day in Lumiose City. His dads usually had a busy schedule, Steven more than Wes since he tended to stay home more than Steven, but he can’t imagine what it’d be like to be champion  _ and  _ help run his grandpa’s business. At least today they could forget their busy schedules, forget about any everyday minor problems and enjoy the time they had together.    
  
Even their Pokemon were all happy to be out instead of them all hanging out in the evening. Cobalion walked with pride, Espeon and Umbreon ran beside Metagross if they weren’t jumping on it when it began to use psychic to float. He can’t remember the last time they spent the whole day together other than the weekends. Apparently both of his dads had their starter Pokemon when they were near his age, so maybe..    
  
“We’re here, West,” Shining amber eyes blink himself out of his daydream by the sound of his dad’s voice. His face is a bit pink as he climbs off Cobalion, dreams of having the Pokemon as his own one day put away for now, knowing he’d have to endure his parents gushing about what outfits he’d look  _ cute  _ in. “No running around the boutique to pick out clothes just because you want to hurry, okay?”    
  
“Yes dad,” West mumbles, resisting the urge to throw his arms around Cobalion knowing Wes  _ would  _ call him out on his moping. If there’s one thing about Wes he could be brutally honest when it came to, well,  _ anything  _ really. “Can I pick out something for Cobalion while we’re here?”    
  
“Sure kiddo,” Wes ruffles his hair, a growing grin under the now messy blue hair. Cobalion gives him a slight nuzzle in appreciation before Espeon and Umbreon are by his side, rubbing their heads on Wes’s legs. “Suppose I should get these two spoiled ones something too.”   
  
Steven and West share a laugh, following Wes and their eager Pokemon into the shop. An employee greets them from the counter, eyes briefly wide in surprise by the presence of Hoenn’s champion and family, her posture turning to one of excitement and nervousness, though completely unnoticed by the family.    
  
West isn’t sure  _ why  _ his parents told him to pick out clothes when Steven was already at the kid’s section, happily gushing to Wes about each tiny outfit he picked out using the help of Metagross to the growing pile of clothes they already had. West rolls his eyes affectionately, Cobalion on his heels as he looks through the accessory section. Bowties, ribbons, bracelets, necklaces, scales, feathers, flowers, sunglasses, headbands, headdresses..    
  
“There’s so many to pick from,” Wests rubs his head a little overwhelmed by all the expensive shiny merchandise. Espeon wore a mini crown on her head, using her psychic to fix a yellow feather by Umbreon’s ear. Umbreon happily chirped, grabbing a small black top hat to run over where Metagross was at, not wanting to leave the psychic-steel type out. “Do you see anything— Cobalion..?”    
  
The legendary was currently standing beside West, his eyes focused on a wide silver bracelet with a sapphire in the middle. His hoof slowly reached up, almost tapping it until the Pokemon noticed he was being watched, immediately setting his hoof down and glanced the other way.    
  
“You can have it if you like it!” West’s smile grew into a grin, his hands snatching the bracelet right off the shelf and hooked it around Cobalion’s right leg. The sapphire complimented his blue fur nicely and even Espeon was wagging her tail, most likely giving the legendary praise. “It looks great!”    
  
Cobalion stomped his hoof with pride, head up in the air and a light huff coming from his nose. West giggled at the sight, eyes scrunching up in delight when Cobalion leaned down to gently bump the side of his face against his own. The legendary walked away, though made sure West followed him, heading back towards the clothes section to where his parents still stayed and lifted his head up to a higher shelf. West tilted his head, curiously watching the Pokemon until a blue sweater fell on his head, nearly matching his hair color. Cobalion made a small bark when West moved the sweater out of his view, beckoning him to take it.  _ Who knew even he had a taste for fashion, unless he wanted us to match?  _   
  
Either way West felt giddy at the idea of  _ Cobalion  _ picking out something for him. Maybe it shouldn't be all that surprising considering how close they were. As if it were his duty to watch over him, Cobalion always made sure he was by his side, making sure he was protected. 

"Hey dads, can I wear this instead of the one I have on now?" West held out the blue sweater to his parents, eyes wide in a pleading manner and a small smile on his face. Unlike earlier his puppy eyes were genuine this time. 

Steven and Wes exchange looks, a mountain of clothing in Steven's arms and a few outfits in Wes's. "I don't see why not," Wes finally says with a small shrug, and gestures for him to follow. "After we get out of the shop though. I think we have more than plenty now, right Steven?" 

Steven on the other hand was preoccupied with adding another small sweater to their pile, a sheepish smile as he gave a slight nod towards all the clothes he carried. Fortunately Metagross helped him carry more than half the load with little to no effort and followed Steven to go pay for all the clothing and accessories. 

West idly stood between Cobalion and Metagross, eyes amused by Steven and Wes trying to pay the flustered employee, both always wanting to spoil him and each other.  _ Well, least they always tend to 'argue' for wholesome reasons. _

When all was paid and their Pokemon got their new accessories back West couldn't wait to dash out the door. Unfortunately Cobalion held him back again, tossing him on his back with barely any effort and walked between Steven and Wes so they could keep an eye on him. Steven carried most of the bags with the help of Metagross, insisting he could handle it and didn't want Wes to strain himself.

"Does this mean I get to go make a trainer PR video now?" West beamed with excitement, small arms wrapping around Cobalion and rested against the fur on his chest. After spending so much time studying he deserved to have some fun, right? Plus Kalos was the most popular place to film PR Videos.    
  
“I’d say you’ve “endured” enough to earn yourself a video,” Steven chuckles, warmth in his tone as the building comes into sight. “I’m going to make a quick stop to drop off your stuff at the hotel and I’ll meet back with you two— will you be okay Wes..?”    
  
Wes smiles, lightly and playfully hitting Steven’s upper arm, a roll of the eyes as he gives a small push to him. “I’m not as fragile as you think I am, we’ll be just fine. Be safe on your way there and we’ll be right here waiting for you.”    
  
Steven still looks worried, hesitant as he shifts on his feet before giving a slight nod and gives Wes a kiss on the cheek before he practically dashes off with Metagross floating beside him. Wes laughs softly at the sight, a hand now on West’s back as they go into the studio together. Yellow tile decorates the room, lighting it up in contrast to the black tile in the back of the room, a single green screen shown for trainers making videos. West’s eyes are sparkling as he jumps off of Cobalion, small legs hurrying to the counter that he can barely look over, Cobalion, Espeon and Umbreon all on his heel.    
  
“I’d like to make a video, please!” West chirps up, a hand once again on his back when Wes appears by his side. The lady at the counter smiles sweetly at the both of them, eyes going wide by the presence of a legendary standing behind them. “With Cobalion as my— my partner!”    
  
Wes smiles down at his son, glancing between him and Cobalion, noting how the legendary’s eyes lit up, unable to mask his own contentment at the remark.  _ Perhaps one day I should let him pick out a pokeball for him..  _ “Go on and pick out a background you want, West, I’ll fill out all the information needed for the video.”    
  
With the dismissive wave of the hand, West was already taking off to the nearest computer before Wes could utter another word. He eagerly clicked through backgrounds and settings, adding on extra filters to make the background more dazzling, something he’s sure his uncle Wallace would be proud of. Maybe he could even show him when they got back to Hoenn!    
  
Cobalion walks up to him with interest, head tilted at the screen yet eyes trained on the moonlit background West picked out for the two of them. A mysterious vibe that went well with the ever so silent and watchful Cobalion, how could he not pick it?    
  
Just as he finished setting up the video with a worker setting up the video camera for him, Steven came rushing into the studio, hands on his knees and hunched over trying to catch his breath. Wes looked over in concern from his place at the counter, an eyebrow quirked and a hand wrapped around his stomach. West broke out into a grin, waving his hand high and grinning from ear to ear. “Hey dad! Just on time!”    
  
“Arceus, did you  _ sprint  _ here?” Wes’s tone was amused, laced with concern as Hoenn’s composed champion was stumbling over to Wes, light breaths taken to collect himself. Even Metagross was looking up at him with concern, bumping against his legs and earned a pat in reassurance.    
  
“Did I miss anything?” Steven asks, ignoring the question although it was obvious to Wes that he indeed  _ did  _ run back there. Well, the hotel was near there at least, but for his husband to hurry just so he wouldn’t miss a small family moment was actually pretty sweet. “I ran into a few fans, but with a quick picture I was out of the situation.”   
  
“He was busy looking through the filters while you were gone,” Wes rubs Steven’s shoulder, feeling a hand wrap around his waist as they watched their son. He currently had on a yellow shirt, khaki shorts and his new light blue sweater over his back with the sleeves of it lazily wrapped around his neck. Steven’s eyes softened, composure finally relaxing while West was busy posing in front of the camera with Cobalion. “He’s really energetic today, I bet he’ll probably pass out the moment we get back to the hotel room later.”    
  
“No doubt,” Steven laughs softly, West’s own eager words echoing faintly around the room. The camera stops and the director signals to him for a job well done. West scurries on over to Steven and Wes, his small body hitting against theirs with his arms attempting to wrap around them in a warm hug. Steven smooths a hand through his hair, brushing the bangs out of his face and gently pats his back before West moves backwards, a wide grin on his face. “Having fun?”    
  
“I wanna make dozens— no,  _ hundreds  _ of videos!” West exclaims, shifting eagerly in place. His small hands grasp both of Steven’s and Wes’s, trying to tug them along. “Come watch it with me, I bet it turned out really cool! Right, Cobalion?”    
  
For once the Pokemon looks sheepish, almost as if it gave a slight nod it followed along without a word, the other Pokemon looking behind them curiously. It felt like whenever Steven would bring out the homemade family films for them to watch, except for once both Wes and his son didn’t look embarrassed to see what was on the film.    
  
“Your video is all set to view, sir! For an additional fee we can give you the video file to keep and bring home with you, if you’d like?” The employee at the desk chirps up as Wes passes by, who can only give a quick nod as West was determined to drag them along, unable to contain his excitement. “Great! I’ll get that ready for you while you view the video!”    
  
Finally West lets go of his parents hands, running over to the computer loaded with his video with a spring in his step. Wes is already amused before the video even begins, seeing West’s hair stand up, not yet showing his face at the beginning of the video.    
  
_ The video begins with West jumping up into view, the background a mix of dark blue and light blue stripes, bubbles randomly coming into view and gentle popping to reveal sparkles now around West. “Future champion here to say that together with my partner we can take down any team!” The camera swiftly cues to Cablion dashing into the scene, head held up high in pride to the background now shifting to one surrounding the legendary with a pond and moon lighting up around him. With a roar in response, Cobalion gently nudges West onto his back with his horns, the young future trainer climbing on and the two of them rushing out of the screen as the video ends.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “That turned out incredibly cool!” West exclaims and hugs the fur on Cobalion’s neck, laughing into it with the legendary looking sheepish at the sudden affection. “We should come back again and make another when I’m old enough to start my journey!”    
  
“That might not be for quite awhile,” Steven rubs the back of his head, a glance shared between him and Wes. “But we can come back again before that, I’d love to come back to Kalos during Autumn too.”   
  
“Great!” West throws a fist in the air in victory, bumping his small body against Cobalion who doesn’t budge by the small push. Curious, the legendary tilts his head down at the eager child. “Let’s make another one next time we’re together, Cobalion!”    
  
In response the legendary makes a small huff, eyes closed in contentment and a slight nod given to him. Wes runs a hand through the legendary’s fur, giving it a gentle pat on the head and takes West’s hand in his, with Steven taking the other as they head out of the studio. “Steven, you wanted to head to the Stone Emporium now, didn’t you?”    
  
At the mention of the shop, West almost runs ahead of his parents, though getting tugged back with their arms and not strong enough to pull them along. Wes laughs at his excitement, noting that Steven happened to pick up his pace as well, yet trying to keep it at a pace that Wes could keep up to considering he was carrying two unborn twins.    
  
“It’d be an insult  _ not  _ to visit there while we’re in Kalos,” Steven cocks his head with a smile, their arms being swayed by West through the busy streets of Kalos. Their Pokemon walk on either side of them, the Eeveelutions enjoying the stroll and the steel types looking on high alert as if they were watching over the family. “Last time I was there they had some interesting new evolutionary stones, though most I already had. I think it’s more enjoyable to find the stones during my exploration through caves.”    
  
“Guess it  _ is  _ more exciting that way,” Wes muses, his smile now growing at a sudden memory. “Remember that time when I was first new to Hoenn when I gave you a backpack full of Sun Stones? Your face practically lit up, even during the storm we had to wait out your eyes could be seen shining.”    
  
“When was that?” West asks, big curious eyes looking up between Wes and Steven. He had no memory of that.. But he did know of his dad’s huge Sun Stone collection. “Haven’t you lived in Hoenn for years, dad?”    
  
“That was back before we got married, let alone got together,” Steven chuckles, eyes softening at the fond memory of it all. Him and Wes went through so much together, but in the end it all paid off to be where they are now. A big happy family that he’d never imagine he’d have until Wes entered his life. “You weren’t even born before then, West.”    
  
“Wow, that must have been  _ ages  _ ago!”    
  
“Hey we’re not  _ that  _ old,” Wes rolls his eyes, hand moving away from West’s so he can ruffle his hair, earning a giggle from his son. Steven remains holding his hand, though he stops in his steps once they appear outside of the Stone Emporium. A small shop, yet luxurious, much like most of Kalos’s shops tended to be. “Now go pick you out a stone before your dad ends up buying the place out.”    
  
Steven lets out a small huff, yet still smiling at the grin and wink Wes throws at him, following the two eager mineral lovers into the shop, noting that it was fortunately not too busy. Glass cases of stones fill either side of the shop and behind the counter, an older man tending to the shop and polishing a stone just as they enter.    
  
“Steven Stone!” The man greets happily, knowing him more than his champion status. “Been quite awhile since you’ve been here!” His eyes shift between Wes and West, then towards their Pokemon a fond smile on his face. “And back with your own family as well, I’m guessing you're here to get your son a gift?”   
  
“I’m proud to say he’s almost as interested in stones as I am,” Steven glances to West who was busy being tugged by the sweater around his shoulders by Cobalion to keep him from pressing his small face against one of the glass cases. “Do you have any new ones in by chance?”    
  
West looks around the cases with curiosity and eagerness, unable to decide what he wants. They all looked stunning, yet.. Water Stones, Thunder Stones, Fire Stones, Moon Stones, Sun Stones.. He owned them already. The most popular stones, yet fairly common, he was wanting to see something different and new, nothing that he ever held before. Mega Stones took his interest, but since they were fairly rare and he didn’t have a Pokemon it’d be awhile until he’d actually acquire one.    
  
“West, come look at this!” Wes slightly raises his voice to catch his son’s attention who quickly rushes over to the front counter. He can barely see over it, so Steven takes the case the owner holds, getting down on his knee to show his son the latest collection.    
  
West’s eyes widen, sparkling almost as much as the stones under him and with his mouth agape roaming over the small collection. A Shiny Stone, Dusk Stone and Ice Stone all glitter brilliantly and without thinking his hand reaches out to pick up the Shiny Stone; so bright and smooth, he holds the stone close to his heart with a wide smile. “Can I have this one?”    
  
“Of course you can,” Steven’s already showing his credit card to the owner of the shop the moment he’s standing back up, and exchanges pleasantries with the owner, though buys the Ice Stone for himself. He needed to get himself something after all, he couldn’t waste an opportunity like that! Both the stones are gently tucked away in the handbag Wes carries as to not lose them. “Any reason why you picked that particular stone?”    
  
As they leave the shop, West hums with a tilted head once again holding onto both of his dads’ hands, a spring in his step by the new stone added to his small growing collection. Espeon and Umbreon walk on either side of him, happily swaying their tails as the afternoon begins to turn into the evening; the sun begins to set and covers the city with rays of orange and pink in the sky.    
  
“I hardly see Shiny Stones around anywhere and it kind of reminds me of you dad,” West says as he looks up at Wes earning a curious glance. “The color inside in the middle almost matches your eyes and it kind of reminds me of the desert. It gives off a nice warmth like you, dad!”    
  
Wes’s face turns a light shade of pink, his head ducking and now being the sheepish one today. He mumbles something inaudible to the duo, his free hand running through his messy sandy hair. West can’t make out what he says but he’s pretty sure a small,  _ ‘thank you’  _ was heard past how flustered his dad felt. It was always amusing watching his personality change the instant he got a compliment, and he knows that Steven constantly liked to do so, most likely to see his reactions, always calling him cute because of it.    
  
West’s stomach growls loudly, his own face turning pink at the sound and he nearly stumbles in place because of it. Steven laughs softly, tugging them towards, “Restaurant Le Wow,” one of the best known places to eat in Lumiose City and all of Kalos. Wes would most likely worry about the prices, but when it came to his family Steven didn’t pay any mind to how expensive anything was as long as he got to spoil his husband and child just like they deserved to be. A life of luxury for someone who grew up in Orre and to have their child live a happy life is all he needed.    
  
Fortunately for Steven his son was a lot like Wes who could eat anything from anywhere, having an endless appetite like his father did.    
  
“We should have an eating competition, dad!” West chirps up with a wide grin as he looks up to Wes. Wes can’t help but run another hand through his hair, looking as if he were actually mulling it over for the sake of West who couldn’t resist a little friendly competition. “I bet there’s all types of yummy foods we can get in there!”    
  
“Not sure if it’s the most  _ appropriate  _ place to be a couple of gluttons, but I  _ am  _ eating for the twins as well..” Wes shoots West back with a grin, trying not to laugh at how genuinely excited his son was by the idea. Espeon and Umbreon began to bark happily, as if looking forward to it knowing they’d get to dig in as much as their trainer would be. Cobalion looked intrigued by it, though kept walking behind West more focused on him rather than the food. “Steven mentioned he got us a private room anyways so might as well dig in, right?”    
  
“Perhaps I’ll throw my hat into the ring of this friendly competition as well,” Steven’s smile is cheeky, tone amused and his eyes soft with fondness as he looks over to his husband and child. Wes raises an eyebrow in a challenging way, a silent  _ ‘you’re on’  _ being sent his way, knowing full well Steven most likely wouldn’t be able to keep up. “Shall we?”    
  
Wes and West give eager nods, staying as composed as they could when entering the luxurious restaurant and their Pokemon almost just as energetically rushing in behind them. A nice way to end a lovely day for the Stone family, though Wes had a hunch Cobalion or Steven would end up having to carry West back once they got through eating knowing the little ball of excitement most likely would run low on energy and tire himself out from a fun, long eventful day.    
  
With a perfect day like that Steven couldn’t wait to come back to Kalos when their twins were born and his son had his first starter Pokemon. 


End file.
